yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Park connector
The Park Connector Network (PCN) of Singapore is under the management of National Parks Board (NParks). NParks is also responsible for the management of over 300 parks and the streetscape (or roadside greenery). There is a hierarchy and diversity of parks, ranging from large regional parks to neighbourhood parks and playgrounds, where a spectrum of natural ecosystems co-exists with horticultural gardens. In this whole scheme, the PCN serves as the network that connects these green spaces together.National Parks Board Annual Report 2010/2011 History The proposal to form a park connector network was approved in 1991 by The Garden City Action Committee.Linking People, Linking Nature: The Park Connector Network of Singapore, Lena Chan et al. In 1995, The Kallang Park Connector became the first park connector to be implemented. Stretching over nine kilometres, the park connector links two regional parks -Bishan Park and Kallang Riverside Park. In December 2007, the Eastern Coastal PCN, a 42km loop was completed, providing a link from East Coast Park to Changi Beach Park. By January 2012, 200km of the PCN has been completed.Newsroom, Ministry of National Development List Current completed park connectors include: * Admiralty West Park Connector (1.3 km) * Alexandra Canal Linear Park (1.4 km) * Alexandra Park Connector (1.7 km) * Ang Mo Kio Park Connector (1 km) connects Ang Mo Kio Town Garden West, Bishan Park * Balam Park Connector (3.78 km) * Bedok Park Connector (6 km) connects Bedok Reservoir Park, Bedok Town Park, East Coast Park * Buangkok Park Connector (1.4 km) * Bukit Batok East Park Connector (0.8 km) connects Bukit Batok Nature Park * Bukit Panjang Park Connector (1.4 km) connects Bukit Panjang Park, Central Catchment Nature Reserve * Canberra Park Connector (1.6 km) * Canberra-Sembawang Park Connector (1 km) connects Sembawang Park * Central Catchment Park Connector (1.3 km) * Changi Point Park Connector (1.6 km) connects Changi Boardwalk, Changi Beach Park * Choa Chu Kang North Park Connector connects Choa Chu Kang Town Park * Choa Chu Kang Park Connector (5.4 km) connects Choa Chu Kang Town Park, Bukit Batok Town Park * Coastal Park Connector (8 km) connects East Coast Park, Changi Beach Park * Geylang Park Connector (3 km) * Hillview Park Connector (2.2 km) connects Bukit Batok Nature Park, Bukit Batok Town Park * Jurong Park Connector (4.3 km) connects Jurong Bird Park * Jurong West Park Connector (0.85 km) * Kallang Park Connector (7.6 km) connects Bishan Park, Kallang Riverside Park * Khatib Bongsu Park Connector (3.6 km) connects Yishun Park, Lower Seletar Reservoir Park * Loyang Park Connector (3.5 km) * Mandai Park Connector (5.0 km) * Marsiling Park Connector (1.3 km) * Pandan Gardens Park Connector (0.4 km) * Pang Sua Park Connector connects Bukit Panjang Park, Central Catchment Nature Reserve * Pasir Ris Park Connector (2.4 km) connects Pasir Ris Park, Pasir Ris Town Park * Sembawang Park Connector (2 km) * Serangoon Park Connector (Punggol Park - Buangkok Green) (0.9 km) connects Punggol Park * Serangoon Park Connector (Tampines Rd - Sungei Punggol) (2.2 km) * Siglap Park Connector (7.6 km) connects East Coast Park, Telok Kurau Park, Bedok Town Park, Bedok Reservoir Park * Simei Park Connector (3 km) * Simpang Kiri Park Connector (3 km) * Tampines Park Connector (7 km) connects Pasir Ris Park, Pasir Ris Town Park, Sun Plaza Park * Tanjong Rhu Promenade (1.7 km) connects East Coast Park * Ulu Pandan Park Connector (8.5 km) * Ulu Sembawang Park Connector (1.5 km) * West Coast Park Connector (3.1 km) * Whampoa Park Connector (2 km) * Woodlands Park Connector connects Woodlands Town Garden, Woodlands Town Park East, Woodlands Regional Park * Yishun Park Connector (3.2 km) See also * List of Parks in Singapore * A Green Network for Singapore, Kiat W. Tan References External links *Official site *National Parks Board, Singapore Category:Cycling in Singapore Category:Parks in Singapore Category:Singapore geography-related lists Category:Singapore nature-related lists Category:Sports venues in Singapore